


1

by parasitic



Series: Metamorphosis [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, Gen, POV Solas, Spoilers, Young Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasitic/pseuds/parasitic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, every exchange comes with a price, does it not?</p><p>_</p><p>Overview, part 1 of the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1

_I was foolish. Impressionable. Arrogant and, without a doubt, reckless. I sought nothing, but rebellion. Rebellion against any form of authority. Against my very nature. I was a hot-headed brute who sought wars over meaningless ideals. The consequences did not matter at the time. They seemed so minuscule in comparison to the grand scheme of things. My plans were set in stone as soon as they had conjured up in my mind. Nothing could have changed them, and nothing did. The biggest mistake. My biggest regret. After a while, I came to my senses. After everything had gone according to my plans. Plans that did not make sense to me anymore. Plans that were now meaningless as I was even more alone than I had previously thought myself to be. There was no one to turn to now, not even my oldest friend. I wandered for quite some time. Through this world, and the Fade. Finding answers to my questions. I had so many questions at the time. I sought Wisdom. I came to learn so much through Wisdom. Soon, I formulated another plan. This time to save what I had lost some time ago. And like last time, my plans would be set in stone. As I became more proficient in the fade, so did my studies. My ideals once again changed. I was not over-ruled with pride now. I cherished Wisdom above all. The once temples of my people, now lay in ruins, where was I to go? So, the Fade became my home. I lived it. I breathed it. I felt it. I made many great friends. Precious friendships to me. They had become all I had through the years. I had nothing. No one. I did not depend on them, they did not depend on me. They shared their knowledge, and I shared mine. But, every exchange comes with a price, does it not?_

 

__


End file.
